


Birthday Gift

by blueund_red



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi Seijuurou day, Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, Oneshot, cute proposal, proposal, unpredictable Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueund_red/pseuds/blueund_red
Summary: Tetsuya has a surprise for his boyfriend's birthday. But somehow, he gets surprised instead.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 33





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> When I first made this, I was only thinking about making a oneshot for our beloved absolute emperor's birthday. But somehow, it fits with the story line from my previous oneshot, Lost. So if you have not read that one, by all means, go read it. It'll make more sense. But if you don't want to, it's okay. It'll still work.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think about it :)

Akashi and Kuroko went shopping for Christmas that Saturday. They had a lot on their list since they planned to hold a Christmas party with their old friends the Generation of Miracles, Akashi's ex teammates from Rakuzan and Kuroko's ex teammates from Seirin. So to make it efficient, Kuroko suggested splitting the list. Kuroko would go buy the decorations, tools for the games and gifts, while Akashi would go buy the groceries and drinks. Akashi agreed to it quickly without having to think twice. He thought it was a good idea because it gave him a chance to do something without Kuroko knowing about it.

So, as soon as Kuroko walked away to buy the stuff on his list, Akashi quickly walked to buy the groceries and everything on his list. Luckily, Akashi did not have a hard time finding the stuff from his list. So as soon as he checked everything from his list, he headed to the jewelry shop to buy one more thing that was not written on his shopping list but written on his mind since morning.

When he met up with Kuroko again at the ground floor, near the big Christmas tree, the two walked back to the parking lot with paper bags in both of their hands. They stuffed their purchases into the car baggage before heading home.

"Kuroko," spoke Akashi while driving, glancing at Kuroko who was looking out the window for a second.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Do you prefer white or gold?"

Kuroko turned to his boyfriend with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Just answer my question." Akashi glanced at Kuroko again before smiling. "White or gold?"

Kuroko leaned back and looked straight at the road, frowning as he was thinking. "As in color?"

"Yeah."

"Hm..." Kuroko rubbed his invisible beard as he thought. "White."

Akashi's smile widened before he chuckled. "I see."

Kuroko, who noticed how weird it was for his boyfriend to suddenly ask such random question, narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask, Akashi-kun?"

"Nothing." Akashi smiled with glancing at the confused man next to him.

"It is unusual for you to ask a random question like that, Akashi-kun. What are you up to?"

Akashi only shrugged. "I told you. It's nothing. I just want to ask you that."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. "Okay... But I know you. You never do anything without any specific reason."

"Oh come on. Can't I just sometimes ask you a completely random question just because I want to?"

"I will find out about it soon, Akashi-kun."

Akashi shrugged again. "Sure... Whatever you say, Kuroko."

~

As soon as they got home and finished stuffing up the refrigerator with the groceries, Kuroko kept close eyes to Akashi. He knew Akashi was lying earlier about that random question was just nothing. Akashi, who felt that he was being watched, just kept trying to ignore Kuroko's weirdness in keeping close eyes. It kept going as they watched a movie and brushed their teeth before sleep. Akashi cuddled Kuroko like usual. His arms wrapped around Kuroko tightly and gave him as many kisses as possible before exchanging good nights and falling asleep. Kuroko fell asleep as well eventually a few minutes later, with his mind still wondering what the heck was that random question about.

The next morning, Kuroko woke up pretty early to the soft sound of his phone reminder. He reached for his phone and read the reminder's note.

_December 20th_ , **_Akashi-kun's birthday!_**

He did not need a reminder to be honest. Because he had always remembered his favourite person's birthday. But then again, the reminder was automatically created when he first put Akashi's full personal contact in his phone.

Kuroko put back his phone and turned to watch Akashi-kun who was still in his deep sleep. He still looked handsome even when he was sleeping. His thin eyebrows and soft-but-prominent eye corners with closed eyelids seemed docile and meek. His sharp, regal nose which was slowly fluffing up and down slowly as he breathed, made him seem relaxed and at peace. His soft rosy lips and strong jawline were enticing, making him want to just kiss them a thousand times.

Akashi suddenly moved with mumbling something inaudibly, causing Kuroko to move back a bit to give Akashi room to change his position. Akashi must still be dreaming, thought Kuroko while giggling quietly. Kuroko sat up and gazed at the sleeping beau for a moment. He planted a kiss on his temple gently before getting up to make breakfast.

~

Akashi woke up to the smell of sweet pancakes, quickly getting off the bed to follow the delicious smell. As expected, Kuroko was making breakfast in the kitchen. He walked up to him and leaned his back on the cupboard, crossing his arms. "Smells delicious, Kuroko."

"Good morning to you too, Akashi-kun." replied Kuroko with a smile.

"Good morning, my dear." chuckled Akashi before placing a kiss on Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko put the pancakes on the plates and turned off the stove before adding berries and maple syrup on their pancakes. "Breakfast ready, Akashi-kun."

Akashi could not stop himself from grinning and took the plates. "Let's eat then." He set them on the table and took a seat before he began eating.

Kuroko somehow finished his breakfast first and he got up to grab glasses of milk for both of them. "Thank you," mumbled Akashi after swallowing his food.

Kuroko only nodded and sat down again, drinking his milk while watching Akashi eating up his pancakes. He was thinking when he kept his gaze at Akashi, trying to figure out the best scenario to execute his plan.

When Akashi finally finished up his breakfast, Kuroko began, "Akashi-kun."

Akashi wiped his lips first before smiling. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday," said Kuroko with a smile wider than usual.

"Oh, right. Today's my birthday." Akashi chuckled. "Thank you, Kuroko."

"I have a present for Akashi-kun." Kuroko quickly went back to their bedroom to take a small box he kept in his working coach.

Akashi waited with a confused look on his face, frowning when Kuroko returned with a small box placed on the table.

"Um... Kuroko.."

"Just open it." cut Kuroko before Akashi could say any further.

Akashi opened it and his eyes widened. His gut was right, his lover would be doing it now.

Kuroko sat straight on his chair, smiling widely. "Akashi-kun, we have been through a lot since middle school. We started as strangers. And then you helped me to get better in basketball and we became teammates. Then, as we grew stronger as players, we began to see each other as rivals with different styles of play. After that, we parted and improved ourselves before meeting again on court. And luckily, after many struggles, I could get us to become friends again."

Akashi chuckled lightly and nodded before Kuroko continued, "After that, I began to grow a feeling that I have to be with you. And fortunately, you feel the same. And since then, we have been strong together."

Kuroko took a deep breath, "That is why, Akashi-kun, I want us to stay together for as long as time exists. So... will you marry me?"

Akashi had lost words. This was unexpected and Kuroko definitely had delivered it in a way that exceeded his expectations. _Gosh, this man is really unpredictable._

"Um..." he began after finding his words. "Kuroko, I actually was going to ask you the same thing."

"Huh?" Kuroko frowned, now he was the one with a confused look.

Akashi gestured him to wait before getting off his chair and going to his coat from yesterday, taking a box around the same size as Kuroko's. He put it on the table and sat down again, smiling.

"Open it."

Kuroko opened it and revealed the ring inside. It was similar to the one Kuroko had bought, the only difference was that the one Akashi bought for him was decorated with a single line of tiny diamonds.

"So yeah. You were right. It wasn't without reason that I asked you whether you prefer white or gold." Admitted Akashi with a chuckle. "Luckily, I chose the right one."

It was Kuroko's turn to be at lost of words, his jaw dropped. This was unexpected for him as well. He was supposed to be the one to surprise him this morning, but somehow Akashi surprised him even more with this.

"So..." Akashi chuckled. "I guess that's a yes for me?" He grinned widely. It was so wide that others might find it weird, but to Kuroko it was kind of adorable.

Kuroko smiled in return. "It's a yes for me too."

Akashi's smile widened. "Should I put on your ring then?"

Kuroko took the ring he got for Akashi before taking that big hand with long slender fingers. He slipped the ring on its ring finger and then kissed the hand gently.

"Happy birthday, Akashi-kun"

Akashi took the ring for Kuroko and grabbed that small hand, slipping the ring on its small slender ring finger. Akashi then got off from his seat to pick up Kuroko and kissed that thin lips deeply.

"I love you, Tetsuya." Murmured Akashi once he pulled back from the kiss, smiling widely.

Kuroko's lips formed a smile as well, "I love you too, Akashi-kun."

After that, the happy couple spent their day enjoying each other's _company_ at home.


End file.
